


An Unexpected Surprise

by Canofpringles



Series: Lilja and Moomin family (snufmin kid) [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Gen, Hard to explain, I made a Moomin OC :D, Kid Fic, Lilja's name is pronounced lil-ya, Little My and Snorkmaiden are dating, Little My can paint?, M/M, Moomin and Snufkin accept magically getting a kid rather well, Moomin and Snufkin get two surprises, Moomin and Snufkin have a kid??? Sorta, Moomin and Snufkin just got married, No beta reader, Pretty sure it's not canon just a hc, Snufkin and Moomin are asexual, Snufkin has cat fangs, Snufkin wants a kid, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, btw in certain words like especially the names in this fic j sounds like y, can you tell yet I love writing kid fics?, child fic, one is more surprising than the other, snufkin is trans but it's not really mentioned in the story, snufkin purrs, the moon can give babies to people??? Just roll with it, the moon is magical and can grant wishes occassionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canofpringles/pseuds/Canofpringles
Summary: Moomin and Snufkin return to Moominvalley after their honeymoon and get two expected surprises.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble, Lilla My | Little My/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Moomin & Original Characters, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snusmumriken | Snufkin & Original Characters
Series: Lilja and Moomin family (snufmin kid) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603294
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into Moomin! Yay!

Today Moomin and Snufkin were getting ready to head home from their honeymoon. They had had a small but wonderful wedding. All of their friends and family came to celebrate. The reception was a great party full of dancing and laughter. Moominmamma had worked hard making the perfect wedding cake for them, it was vanilla and topped with strawberries. After the reception was over, the two newlyweds went on their honeymoon. They didn’t want to travel very far but still wanted out of the main valley. They had made a good compromise and chose a nice but relaxing trip to the beach. 

They had set up Snufkin’s tent on the sand and then changed into their swimsuits to go swimming. After a while, they had gotten hungry. Snufkin caught a fish for supper and cooked it in a fire. When it became dark enough they sat inside their tent and watched the gentle waves and the stars; talking about what they would do tomorrow, perhaps look for seashells. 

* * *

After a long fun-filled honeymoon they decided it was time to head home. They were missing their friends and family and packed up the camping supplies. Moomin and Snufkin walked home. 

“When do you think we should move out of Moominhouse?” Moomin asked.

“I’m not sure, to be honest... I’ve spent more time living in a tent than a house. I don’t think your parents would mind us living there for a bit, they have guests live there all the time.” Snufkin replied, he kicked some pebbles that were lying on the ground.

“I could build us a house! It would probably take a while though” the troll declared. 

Snufkin smiled at him and chuckled. “As long as you follow the instructions right” 

Moomin gave him a playful shove. “That was years ago, I’ll do it right this time!” 

“As long as you let me help” 

“Yes, yes of course” Moomin responded. 

They chatted for a minute more before seeing Moominhouse in the distance.

“We’re here! I think I see our family and friends waiting outside for us. Wonder how they knew what time we’d get back” Moomin announced, scratching his head in confusion. 

“Let’s hope they haven’t been waiting outside the whole day” Snufkin added. 

Their friends and family started waving hello to them. Moomin grabbed Snufkin’s paw and they quickly ran to Moominhouse. Their friends and family greeted them with hellos and hugs. 

“Welcome back you two, did you have a good time?” Moominmamma asked. 

“Yes, thank you for asking Moominmamma” Snufkin responded.

“We brought home seashells!” Moomin added. He showed them the bucket filled with beautiful shells.

“Oh, they’re lovely!” She said,

“Sorry to interrupt but we need to show them the surprise, Mamma” Moominpappa adjusted his tophat. 

“Oh that’s right, I had almost forgotten” she gasped.

“Surprise? What surprise?” Moomin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“We can’t tell you! It would break the surprise.” Little My spoke up. 

“We’ll show you!” Snorkmaiden added. 

“Cover your eyes, no peeking or I’ll bite you!” Little My insisted. 

Snorkmaiden rolled her eyes. “Oh honestly dear… Come on it’s this way, we’ll lead you” 

Snufkin and Moomin held paws. Their other paws were covering their eyes. They didn’t want to spoil the surprise...or get bitten. They had been walking for a couple of miles when they had stopped. 

“Oh, thank goodness I thought we’d be walking forever” Moomin muttered. 

“Okay, open your eyes” Moominmamma instructed.

That’s when everyone shouted “Surprise!” Moomin and Snufkin gasped in shock. In front of them stood a lovely two-story cottage. It was built with tan bricks and grey tiles on the roof. It had a strong wooden door with two windows in the front, the back, and the sides. It had ivy growing on the front with purple flowers decorating it. Bushes and flower beds were growing in the front. It was located near the forest edge. Still close enough to Moominhouse to see it in the distance. 

“Well? What do you think?” Moominpappa asked. 

“You-you built us a cottage?!” Moomin gasped. 

“It’s a wedding gift from all of us” Moominmamma explained. 

“How long did this take to build??” Snufkin questioned, shocked as well.

“We spent all day, everyday building it while you were gone. We had a lot of help from Snorkmaiden’s brother and Mr. Hemulen as well.” 

“So…... Do you like it?” They asked. 

“Of course we do!” Moomin and Snufkin said in unison. 

“Thank you so much, everyone!” Moomin continued. 

“This is the best present you’ve gotten us” Snufkin grinned. 

“We’ll leave you to explore your new home,” Moominpappa said. “Come on everyone, we’ll see them later” 

“But I want to show them what I made!” Little My interjected. 

“Let me guess, trap doors?” Moomin joked. 

“No! I had made a couple of paintings for you two” she huffed.

“We’ll thank you later once we’ve seen them, promise,” Snufkin added. 

“Yeah… Sorry I had joked Little My. I just wasn’t expecting you to make anything for us” Moomin played with his tail anxiously. 

“Nah it’s fine, after all, I still could’ve messed with you and ended up painting with blood” she grinned. 

Moomin and Snufkin stared at her as their friends and family left. 

“She better have not” Moomin grumbled.

“I know my sister, she wouldn’t go that far. Even if she tried Moominmamma would stop her” Snufkin replied. Moomin nodded in agreement. “Come on, let’s look around” Snufkin smiled and walked with Moomin around their new home. The backyard was enclosed with a white fence. There were two raised flowerbeds and a big tree in the corner that had a swing. They opened the gate door and walked inside. Moomin peeked into the raised flowerbeds. 

“Oh look Snufkin! Mamma planted herbs and food for us! Ooh, a raspberry plant!” Moomin exclaimed. 

“How nice of her, now we can cook food. I saw that there’s also a stream nearby, good for fishing.” Snufkin commented. He walked over to the swing and sat on it. “I like this swing” 

“Want me to give you a push?” Moomin offered. 

“No, later, we should continue exploring” the Mumrik replied. He hopped off the swing. 

Moomin and Snufkin left the backyard and walked to the front door. There was a key left under the mat for them. Moomin unlocked the door. They slowly walked inside and gasped in awe. Inside the floors were wooden, they were a dark walnut color. The walls were painted pale blue.

On the right side of the house, there was a little kitchen. Not too big, but not cramped either. It was cozy. The kitchen walls were painted a light yellow and there was a window on the front wall overlooking the front yard. The floor was white and black tiled. Moomin walked over and opened the pantry. Inside was jars and cans of food. Next, he looked into the icebox and leftover wedding cake was in there for them. There was also trout on the bottom shelf. 

“Mamma gave us food! Yes!” Moomin grinned, he looked back at Snufkin who was looking in the pantry. 

“I can cook us the trout tonight,” Snufkin replied. 

“Oh, that sounds delicious. I’ll help you, husband” Moomin said, giving Snufkin a quick kiss. Snufkin blushed. 

“I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to you calling me husband” He tried to hide his face with his hat.

Moomin laughed. 

“Yeah… Me too” 

Moominmamma had left them a set of china in the cabinets. The drawers had silverware and utensils. All they needed to cook and eat with. Next to the kitchen was a wooden dining table and chairs. Near the right wall in the corner of the room. There was a nice sized sofa with a little coffee table and a bookshelf surrounding a fireplace. 

A few picture frames decorated the walls. Mostly pictures of friends and family. Two were Little My’s paintings. One was a painting of Moominhouse, the other was the bridge that Moomintroll and Snufkin would meet on when he came back on the first day of spring. 

“I’m impressed. She painted these very well” Moomin commented. 

“I had heard she had been practicing recently,” Snufkin remarked. 

“Let’s go upstairs!” Moomin suggested. He grabbed the Mumrik’s paw and led him upstairs. 

There were two bedrooms and one bathroom. They looked in the master bedroom first. The walls were painted a soft green. There was a double-sized bed and a desk by the window. Moomin noticed a journal and pen were left there by his father. 

“Looks like this is our room, do you like it Snuf?” He asked. 

“Yes, It’s very cozy” Snufkin spoke. “Let’s see the other rooms” 

They peeked into the bathroom. There was a porcelain sink and tub. Fresh flowers in a glass vase were placed on the counter. Moomin took a flower and placed it in Snufkin’s hair. The Mumrik kissed his husband’s muzzle. 

“One more room to go,” Moomin said. Trying to cover his blush with his paws. 

The last room was a little bit smaller than theirs, it had a twin bed and a desk by the window as well. 

“Hmm… guest room maybe?” Snufkin pondered aloud. 

“Perhaps… Although Mamma has briefly mentioned wanting to be a grandmamma in the past…” Moomin chuckled nervously. 

“Hmm… Maybe one day...” Snufkin commented. 

They head back downstairs to prepare for supper. Moomin and Snufkin worked cooking the food together. While setting the table for them Moomin was deep in thought. 

“Dove? You alright? I was trying to ask you something” Snufkin said. 

“Oh! Sorry Snuf, I was thinking” Moomintroll responded. 

“About what?” 

“I was thinking about what you had said earlier, about maybe one day having kids… Were you serious?” Moomin asked. 

“Yes, I was, I don’t do well with a lot of children, but, I think adopting one child would be okay. A daughter would be nice, that doesn't really matter though; any child would be wonderful to have” Snufkin answered. 

“Yeah, a little kit or calf of our own” Moomin agreed, smiling. 

They sat down at their new dinner table and ate supper. They were brainstorming baby names. 

“Hmm... What about Juni?” Snufkin suggested. 

“I don’t know… I like summer months but spring is my favorite season, it’s when you return from traveling all winter after all” Moomin explained. He thought for a minute. “What about Lilja?” 

“Those are my favorite flowers, Lilja is perfect I love it!” Snufkin purred happily. 

After they finished supper they cleaned the dishes and went upstairs to get ready for bed. They used their new bathtub and took a bubble bath together. After they got clean they changed into pajamas and brushed their teeth. Snufkin yawned, he walked with Moomin to their bedroom. 

“We stayed up late” Snufkin yawned once more, climbing into bed. Moomin did the same. 

“Yeah… We can’t stay up late anymore now that we’re married and old” Moomin half-joked and half-yawned. 

“Dove, we just got married a week ago and I’m 20 and you’re 19. We’re not old” Snufkin laughed. 

Moomin heard the rain pouring outside. The rain had started to fall, quickly turning into a storm. 

“Didn’t know it was going to rain tonight… That’s unexpected.” The moon started to shine brightly. Despite not facing the window, Moomin still had to cover his eyes to shield from the brightness. “Hey, Snuf?” 

“What?” Snufkin murmured, he was trying hard to keep his eyes open. 

“The moon is bright tonight, like extra bright” 

“Yeah. The moon glows brightly when it’s answering someone’s wish” He explained. 

“Oh okay, I wonder whose wish it’s answering. Did you make a wish?” Moomin asked. No response from the Mumrik. “Snufkin?” Moomintroll looked over to see that his husband had fallen asleep. Snufkin was breathing calmly. His chest gently rose up and down. Moomin slightly was in awe of him. He couldn’t believe he had been lucky enough to marry such a beautiful and wonderful creature. He smiled and softly kissed Snufkin’s cheek. 

“Goodnight, love” 

* * *

The sunshine peeked through the window, waking Snufkin up. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed without waking Moomin. He yawned, showing off his sharp teeth. He took a minute to stretch and headed downstairs for some coffee. 

He was waiting for his drink to finish and noticed an odd sound outside. “_Sounds like crying…_” He thought. He unlocked the front door and opened it. Sticking his head out he looked around and then looked down to see a baby lying in a basket. They were crying loudly. He picked them up and gently rocked them back and forth to soothe them. The baby eventually stopped crying and went to sleep. He carried them inside and closed the door. 

“Moomin? Sorry to wake you but I need you to come downstairs immediately” He whisper-shouted. 

After a few minutes, Moomin tiredly walked down the stairs. Gripping the handrail so he didn’t fall. When he got to the bottom he stood and rubbed his eyes. 

“What is it Snuf? Why’d you wake me up so early?” 

“Look,” Snufkin responded. 

Moomintroll eyed Snufkin carefully. “Is-is that a baby??” Moomin began to panic.

“Yes, I found them outside the door,” Snufkin said. 

“M-maybe someone left them at our house??” The troll anxiously played with his tail.

“No, no, I don’t think so. Come closer so you can see them” Snufkin disagreed. Moomin slowly walked over to look at the baby. 

“Look at them. Now, look at me and look at yourself. Now back at the baby.” 

The baby’s hair was both white and brown. They had brown paws similar to Snufkin’s. Their ears were on the top of their head and were white and round like Moomin’s. The baby was wrapped in a blanket but a tail was visibly poking out. It was almost exactly like a Moomintroll tail except for a bit of brown at the tip. Same color as Snufkin’s tail.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Snufkin asked. 

Before Moomin could respond. The baby opened their eyes. Snufkin and Moomin stared in shock. One eye was light blue and the other was brown, the same colors as Moomin’s and Snufkin’s eyes.

“Moomin, I’m 99% sure they’re our child…” Snufkin said. He quickly checked the baby’s sex. “A girl it seems, mind could be different though,"

“This can’t happen surely???” Moomin questioned.

Snufkin pondered a minute and replied “The moon... Last night the moon shined extra bright. I told you it does that when someone makes a wish! The moon must have heard us and answered our wish.”

Moomin muttered under his breath, something about crazy Moon magic. 

“But when we were talking about wanting a kid, I didn’t mean right this second!!”

“I, um, last night I wished we could have one soon…” Snufkin admitted.

Moomin chuckled then sighed. Placing his paw over his muzzle, trying to mimic pinching the bridge of a nose. 

“Oh Snuf, what are we going to do?” 

“keep her, obviously, she’s our child. The moon, literally the _moon_ gave her to us. We can’t take this for granted. Also, could you hold her? My arms are getting tired…” Snufkin prompted.

“Oh yeah, of course.”

Snufkin carefully handed her to Moomin. Moomin looked into her eyes and She gave him a cute and curious stare. His heart melted and he knew he couldn't say no and give her away. 

“Oh stars, Snufkin, she’s adorable! I can’t believe she’s our kid…” 

Snufkin nodded “Yes, I know” 

“We’re _parents_ Snufkin…” Moomin continued.

Snufkin hugged him. “I know Moomin.”

“I know we already agreed last night, but Lilja, right?”

“Yes, of course,” Moomin answered.

He looked down at Lilja again. “Hello little Lilja” 

She cooed in response. 

“Oh Snuf, help me she’s so cute I’m going to die” 

“Nope, no dying allowed. You have to suffer through the cuteness” Snufkin chuckled. “I don’t think I’ll need the coffee to wake me up anymore…” he muttered.

“I just realized we don’t have any supplies for her,” Moomin worried. Then, he got an idea. “I can ask Mamma if she still has any of my old baby things. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course she still has them. She wouldn’t give that stuff away. I wonder where they are”

“We need a crib immediately. We can’t keep holding her” Snufkin pointed out. “She came in a basket, we can use that until we visit Moominmamma and get your old crib” 

“The moon gave us a basket too? Is there anything the moon can’t do? Like, if I wished for a banana would I get it?” Moomin thought aloud. 

“I’m not sure…” Snufkin said.


	2. Chapter 2

  
The next day Moomin headed over to Moominhouse. He pulled a wagon behind him to carry the stuff in. As he stood on the porch he knocked on the red door. Moominmamma answered. 

“Oh, why hello Moomin. Surprised to see you so suddenly but no matter, please come in; I’ve just made tea” 

“I’m afraid I can’t stay for long, unfortunately. I’m here because I need some of my old baby stuff… You still have my baby things right?”

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting that but of course. Already preparing for little ones?” She asked with a curious look.

“It’s um… complicated? I’ll explain everything later. Where do you keep it?”

“Oh don’t worry, I can tell you’re busy; I’ll get the boxes” Moominmamma offered.

“Oh you really don’t have to, I can get them…” 

She left the foyer to retrieve the three boxes. “Just because I’m older Moomin doesn’t mean I can’t lift boxes!” she shouted while she was in the other room. “Here they are” she handed one box at a time to Moomintroll to put in his wagon.

“Thank you, Mamma” Moomin thanked before kissing her on the cheek. “Bye!” He quickly ran down the steps and waved. Moominmamma waved back. He set off back to the cottage to help Snufkin fix up the house. 

After setting up the house as best they could, Snufkin and Moomin stopped for the night and made a quick meal for supper. After finishing supper, Moomin fed Lilja a bottle. Snufkin had gone out earlier with Lilja to a small market close by to buy some stuff for her including formula. 

“I’m really surprised how much was in those three boxes. Mamma knows how to pack apparently. She even managed to fit my crib in one of the boxes.” Moomin remarked. 

“Very impressive. Perhaps I could learn a few packing tips from her” Snufkin replied. 

After Lilja finished her milk they put her down for nighttime in her new-to-her crib. When she fell asleep the tired parents headed downstairs and sat on the couch. 

“So, when should we tell the family? Tomorrow?” Moomin asked. 

“Sounds good. I wouldn’t wait too long, I’m sure Moominmamma was very curious about why you wanted your baby things.” Snufkin replied.

“I told her I would explain everything as soon as I could” 

“So, tomorrow night?” Moomin asked.

“Tomorrow night” Snufkin decided. 

Moomin nodded, agreeing. 

* * *

The next day, after they had eaten supper. Moomin walked to Moominhouse to invite his family and friends to their cottage for a big surprise. As they all went with him they discussed what the big surprise could be.

“I bet it’s not as big as ours was,” Little My said. 

“Oh, I’m sure it is…” Moomin muttered under his breath. 

When they all arrived Moomintroll opened the door and invited everyone inside. “I’ve made tea for all of you, please sit down” he announced. After he handed everyone their cups he sat down and started chatting with everyone about how their days went. 

“So are we going to see this surprise at some point?” Little My sighed. She was bored. 

Snorkmaiden gave her an unamused look. Little My shrugged in response. 

“She is right, speaking of waiting and such; where is Snufkin?” Snorkmaiden asked.

“Right here everyone,” Snufkin said in a hushed tone, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

Everyone turned to look at him, more importantly, what he had in his arms.

“Is that a baby?!” Sniff shouted. 

Everyone shushed him and his face turned red in embarrassment. 

“Of course it’s a baby! What do you think it is? A sack of potatoes?” Little My scoffed.

“She has just woken up so she’s a bit sleepy,” Snufkin explained.

“How in the world did you adopt a child so quickly? You just got home a day ago” Moominmamma asked.

“I wouldn’t exactly say adopt... The moon answered our wish and gave her to us.” Moomin responded. 

“The moon, of course, I should’ve expected that” Moominpappa muttered.

“May we see her?” Snorkmaiden asked. 

“Of course, just don’t be too loud” Snufkin advised. 

They all gathered close to view the wonderful surprise. 

“She looks so much like you two… Oh look she’s got your ears Moomin. And Snufkin’s paws... She’s a perfect mix of you two. What’s her name?”  
Moominmamma inquired.

“We decided on Lilja,” Moomin answered. 

“Oh, what a beautiful name!” Snorkmaiden smiled. 

“We’re grandparents now dear,” Moominmamma remarked. It hadn’t fully sunk in yet for her.

“We are, aren’t we? That sure happened fast.” Moominpappa replied. 

She chuckled. “Yes, it sure did”

Lilja, hearing all the voices opened her eyes to see what was going on. 

“Oh her eyes! One is the same color as Moomin’s and one is brown like Snufkin’s. How uncommon!” Snorkmaiden gasped.

“May I hold her?” Little My spoke up. 

“Yes, just be careful. She might be a bit heavy for you.” Moomin instructed.

“Just because I’m small doesn’t mean I’m not strong! And of course, I’ll be careful. I’m not new at this unlike you two. I’ve got years of experience from my little siblings.” She scoffed. 

Snufkin gently handed the small baby over to Little My.

“Guess this means I’m an aunt now” she acknowledged. 

She poked her tongue out at her niece to see if she could get any sort of reaction. Lilja copied and did the same thing. 

“Wow very smart already aren’t you little one?” Little My smiled softly. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her smile except when she’s up to something…” Moomin whispered to Snufkin.

“I hear you, you know I could scare her if that’s what you want.” She commented.

“No, no, that’s quite alright. Oh, would you look at that! Somebody’s tired. Guess I better put her back down for a nap.” Moomintroll interjected.

Little My gave him the stink eye but handed Lilja back to him and he took the baby upstairs. Everyone sat down again to talk about the newest member of the family. After twenty minutes or more Moomin came back down. 

“She fell asleep rather quickly. I think meeting everyone tired her out.”  
He informed them. 

“Hmm, yes that’s to be expected. Do you two have everything you need?” Moominmamma asked. 

“For the most part yes? We do need to purchase a few things though. More formula and some onesies would be good.” 

“Oh, I can sew some clothes. Also, I have a few parenting books you can have.” She added. 

“We need some. We know a few things but not everything.” Snufkin chimed in.

“I’ll bring them over tomorrow.” She replied. 

  
  
“Thank you, Mamma. Your help is greatly appreciated” Moomin thanked. 

“Of course dear, I want to make sure my granddaughter is being well cared for,” she articulated.

“My advice to you is to prepare for sleepless nights. Babies are terrible sleepers.” Moominpappa advised.

  
  
“We’ll be ready.” Snufkin sighed.

“It can’t be too bad right? Like sleeping through a thunderstorm.” Moomintroll added. 

“Yes but the thunderstorm is in your house!” Moominpappa disputed.

“He’s exaggerating, don’t worry you two It’ll be ok,” Moominmamma assured the new parents.

“You sorta get used to it. Especially when you have 34 siblings” Little My stated.

* * *

  
It was getting late and ready for bedtime. The family said their goodbyes and started to leave. 

“Don’t feed her after midnight or she’ll turn into a gremlin. Bye!” Little My waved.

Snufkin and Moomin waved in uncertainty.

“She’s joking, right?” Moomin questioned nervously. 

“Of course, that’s just a fairytale, I think… I think if it were true we would have heard about it happening.” Snufkin reassured him.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” Moomin nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This might be the final one but I'm not sure yet. I wrote and edited this pretty late so sorry if there are any mistakes.   
Also! I have a tumblr! It's @snufmin-is-life  
you can check there for Moomin art (including art of Lilja!)


	3. Visit

It had been a year since Snufkin’s and Moomin’s wish had been answered and they had been given Lilja by the moon. They had celebrated her birthday with Moomintroll’s family but had a second party planned for when Snufkin’s family arrived.

Moomin and Snufkin worked hard cleaning the house and decorating. All they had to do now was wait for their guests. Snufkin had sent his family a letter a year ago. Mail was rather late for them, living in a house on top of a turtle and all. Snufkin was a bit worried that they hadn't received his letter at all.

He worked on filling a vase on the dining table with wildflowers. He carefully put the last flower in the glass vase when he sighed. 

“What’s wrong dear?” Moomin asked, he had been watching over Lilja mainly; occasionally picking up around the cottage. 

“Nothing really, love, I’m a bit worried that my family didn’t get the letter I sent” Snufkin admitted. He continuously tapped the table with his claws.

“I wouldn’t worry too much, you sent it a year ago; I’m sure they would’ve gotten it by now” Moomin pointed out. He walked over to his husband and put a comforting paw on his shoulder. “I do understand why you’re worried about it though, this will be the first time your family meets her” 

“Yes, she’s already a year old and they haven’t met her. I want Lilja to know her other family when she’s still little; I think it's important” Snufkin said. 

“I’m sure they’ll be here before you know it,” Moomin added. 

Snufkin smiled. He didn’t exactly understand why people thought that phrase was comforting, after all, in his opinion, it’s better to know when a person is coming; you’re better prepared. But he still appreciated Moomin trying to comfort him. 

“Thank you Moomintroll” he nodded. 

Lilja, who was being held by Moomin the entire time, was getting rather fidgety.

“Oh, it looks like someone’s getting fussy. I better go put her down in the playpen” Moomin chuckled. 

“She wants to be free, she’s a little explorer. Shame she has to sit in baby jail” Snufkin frowned slightly. 

“Playpen, Snuf, and it’s for her safety” Moomin rolled his eyes. 

“I know” Snufkin responded. He gave Lilja a quick kiss on her forehead. 

Moomin left to go set Lilja down in the enclosure. She immediately waddled off to play with her stuffed Pegasus doll that Moomin had sewed for her. She sat down and stroked its mane over and over. 

“Her favorite thing to do is stroke that doll’s mane over and over again. I haven’t seen other babies play like she does.” Moomin remarked. 

“I don’t see any harm if it makes her happy and it’s not harming anything” Snufkin replied. “I’d rather her do that than when she has her meltdowns” 

“I’m not saying it’s bad, it’s just… different is all” Moomin clarified. 

Wanting to change the subject, Moomin suddenly remembered about the meals they planned. “Lunch and supper are already cooked and ready to go yes?” he asked. 

“Yes, it’s all in the icebox. It just needs to be heated up.” Snufkin explained. 

“Great, can’t wait,” Moomin grinned. As he was about to sit down on the sofa there was a loud knock at the door. 

Lilja, startled by the loud sound, started to cry. 

“Oh dear, Snuf, could you go calm her down while I answer the door?” Moomin requested.

Snufkin nodded and reached into the playpen and picked her up. He gently rocked her back and forth and she started to calm down. 

"We really need to put a sign or something on the door saying not to knock so loud" Moomin muttered under his breath. He opened the door and greeted the sudden guests. 

“Hello dear! I heard a bit of crying, I’m sorry if we knocked too loud” Mymble apologized. 

“It’s alright, Lilja gets very startled by loud sounds but she’s calm now” Moomin replied. He motioned for them to come in.

“It’s my fault really, I’m the one that knocked on the door rather loudly. Anyway… When can we meet the little kit?” Joxter added. 

“You can now,” Snufkin said. He walked over to greet his parents. He still had Lilja in his arms. 

“Oh what a sweetheart!” Mymble cooed. 

“She’s definitely a Mumrik, look at her little tail” Joxter smiled. 

“May I hold her?” Mymble asked. 

Moomin and Snufkin looked at each other uncertainly. 

“I’m sorry, we totally would let you but it’s just that she really doesn’t like being held by strangers. She has a meltdown every time we try” Moomin grimaced. 

“That’s ok, she just needs to get to know us is all” Mymble said. She still had a smile on her face but Moomin could tell she was a bit disappointed. 

“I’m sure you two are tired from traveling, why don’t we all sit?” Moomin suggested. 

Everyone sat down on the sofa politely. Except for Joxter, he rested on the back of a big armchair. 

“Where are all the kids?” Snufkin remarked. 

“They’re all waiting outside, playing. We thought it would be best if they came in later when everyone is settled and calm. Don’t want to overwhelm little Lilja.” Joxter explained. 

“Ah, ok” Snufkin nodded. He had set Lilja back down in the playpen and she played with her Pegasus again. 

“She’s rather quiet, isn’t she?” Mymble commented. 

“She’s just a bit shy is all, especially since there are strangers in her home. She’s a lot like Snufkin was when he was a baby” Joxter added. 

Mymble nodded. “She even plays as he did, remember he had that stuffed bear that he would constantly rub with his little fingers. He matted the fur doing that” she laughed. 

Snufkin’s face flushed red. “I think the kids can come in now,” he said, trying to change the subject. 

Mymble was about to get up when Joxter put his paw up. “I got it Mym” he leaped down from the back of the chair and went outside. 

Moomin heard him outside reminding the children to really behave. Joxter came back inside. A line of kids followed him, they were completely silent. 

Moomintroll was astonished. “I’ve never seen them this behaved!” 

“We promised them extra cookies,” Mymble admitted.

Ah, that explained it. 

The kids sat down criss-cross applesauce in a circle on the rug. 

“Now kids, how are we going to act around baby Lilja?” The Joxter quizzed. 

“Be quiet and gentle. No running and no scaring her” all of them said at once. 

“That’s right,” Joxter answered. “Lilja is a very shy and sensitive little baby. If we catch any of you misbehaving, no dessert for a month.” He explained. 

They all gasped in shock but nodded.

“M-May we see her?” A little Mymble girl asked. 

“Of course, I’ll be watching for any funny business” Joxter articulated.

“Lighten up a bit dear, you’re starting to scare them” Mymble rolled her eyes. 

Joxter leaped back up on his spot and layed out. He grinned, showing his fangs. “They should be scared.” He said in a scary voice. But by his expression, you could tell he was joking. 

Snufkin rolled his eyes. His father could be so silly. 

The little kids slowly scooted closer to the pen and looked at Lilja like they were looking at a tiger at the zoo. Lilja noticed all their eyes were on her. She started to fuss a bit. 

“Alright, children why don’t you give her some space.” Mymble glanced up at the clock. “Well, would you look at that! Lunchtime!” 

Suddenly all the kids got up and ran to the dining table. The adults made their way over a bit more slowly. 

“I’m starving! What’s for lunch?” Joxter asked. 

“Potato soup” Moomin smiled. 

All the kids cheered. 

“Hush, you’ll upset Lilja” Mymble chided. 

They frowned. 

“I’m starting to not like this Lilja,” one of the kids huffed. 

“I’m sorry dears, but you were the same when you were babies. You wouldn’t like it if people shouted around you would you?” She asked. 

They nodded. 

“Come on everyone, pick a chair,” Moomin instructed. 

Everyone listened and picked a chair. Snufkin went and picked up Lilja to put her in her highchair. He picked up a bottle that was sitting on the kitchen counter and handed it to her. She eagerly took it and drank. 

Moomin had heated up the soup and put bowls on the table for everyone. Once the table was fully set Moomin and Snufkin sat down in their own chairs. 

“I hope everyone likes it,” Moomin smiled. 

“It’s delicious, Moomin, you’ve outdone yourself” Joxter grinned. 

"You're too kind, it's just potato soup after all" Moomin shrugged off the compliments.

"What can I say, potatoes make me a happy mumrik" he replied. The kids nodded in agreement, they loved the vegetable as much as he did. 

After lunch was over, Moomin and Snufkin took the bowls and rinsed them in the sink. All the adults headed back over to the living room and sat down. The kids sat on the carpet and looked rather bored. 

"There are some board games upstairs if you'd like to play them. They're in the guest room" Moomin mentioned. 

All the kids' faces lit up and they rushed upstairs. 

"Remember no running" Mymble added. They slowed down and went up the stairs at a fast walk. "They're like cheetahs honestly" Mymble muttered under her breath. 

"It looks like Lilja's pretty relaxed after lunch. We can see if she'd be ok with meeting other people" Moomin suggested. He gently lifted Lilja out of the pen and sat holding her in his lap. 

She held out her hands, trying to reach for her Pegasus plush. 

"Here you go sweetheart" Snufkin spoke, he handed her the Pegasus and she hugged it.

"She really likes that Pegasus doll doesn't she?" Joxter remarked. 

"Yes, it's her absolute favorite toy," Moomin responded. "It really comforts her whenever she has meltdowns" 

"Do you remember, dear, when Snufkin was a baby he would have meltdowns frequently as well. It's crazy how similar they are" Mymble commented. 

Joxter nodded. 

"But surely every baby has fits from time to time," Moomin said. 

"Sure, but these were worse. He did eventually outgrow them, or at least, they became less frequent" Joxter explained. 

Moomin hummed in response, not exactly sure what to say. He looked over at Snufkin who kept staring at the ground. 

"If that's the case, I'm sure they'll calm down when she's a bit older" Mymble tried to reassure the young parents.

"Do you think we can try holding her now?" She asked. 

Snufkin glanced up. "It's worth a shot," he said. His voice was neutral but his tail gave away his nervousness. It swished back and forth the best it could against the back of the couch. His claws dug into the couch cushion. 

Moomin gave him a comforting glance; which seemed to ease Snufkin's nerves a bit. He handed Lilja over to her grandmother. 

"Oh, hello little one" Mymble cooed. 

Lilja whimpered a little and started to fidget in Mymble's hands. 

"Oh it's ok, you're alright" she tried to soothe the little mumrik. 

"Here let me try, I'm fairly good at calming babies down" Joxter got down from the back of the couch chair and sat on the seat. 

Mymble reluctantly handed her over to him. 

Joxter held Lilja in his arms. "Hello there kitten," he said softly. 

Lilja immediately stopped fussing and began purring.

Moomin's and Snufkin's eyebrows rose in shock. They both were surprised. 

"She only purrs when we hold her!" Moomin remarked. "She must be very fond of you" 

"Everyone likes me," Joxter grinned. 

"Except park keepers" Snufkin bluntly stated. 

"Yeah…" Joxter admitted. 

After a while, Lilja eventually fell asleep in his arms. Joxter felt the baby vibrate softly against him, still purring. 

"I think that's the fastest she's fallen asleep," Moomin said, astonished. 

"She's quite the cute little kitten isn't she" Joxter smiled fondly. "I don't think you mentioned how you ended up with her now that I think about it. Did you two adopt? Or did you…" 

"She came from the moon" Snufkin quickly interrupted his father. He cleared his throat before continuing. "We wished for her and the moon listened and gave her to us" 

"Ah, I have heard stories of that happening but didn't know how true it was. How interesting.." Joxter replied. 

"None of our children were from the moon, they came naturally of course" Mymble chuckled.

Moomin fiddled with his tail and Snufkin tugged on the collar of his shirt. They both desperately wanted out of this awkward conversation.

"Anyhoo… how's life living in a house on top of a sea turtle?" Moomin asked, quickly trying to change the subject. 

"Well, we're usually always traveling, except, sometimes we stay in a place for a bit if we're visiting friends and family; or if there are apple trees. They're the best kind of tree to sleep on; very comfortable" Joxter remarked. 

"Ah, well that's quite interesting, good to know about apple trees," Moomin said.

"How's life for you two? Living in a new house and suddenly becoming parents and all," Mymble asked, curious to know about her son's new life and his husband's. 

"The new house is lovely, it's wonderful having a place of our own; especially now that we have a family" Moomin informed.

"Do you miss living in your tent at all Snuf?" Joxter asked.

"There are times where I do miss it but I really like living in a place with heating and air conditioning. My tent is still set up outside next to the house in case I ever need to be outside for a while" Snufkin spoke. "As for the parenting question, for the most part, it's great. There are problems occasionally but life is the same way." He shrugged. 

"Are you still traveling for winter?" Mymble asked. 

"Moomin and I decided that it would be best if I wait until Lilja's a bit older. Same for hibernating. It's a lot of work taking care of a baby and I wouldn't want Moomin having to do it all by himself" Snufkin explained. 

The Mymble nodded. "That sounds like a wise plan"

Moomin noticed how quiet it was upstairs. "I think I might check upstairs and see how the kids are doing," he said. 

"Oh really? I can check on them myse-" Mymble asked.

"No, it's fine," Moomin interrupted. 

"Oh. Okay, call me if you need my help though" 

Moomin left the living area and headed upstairs. He opened the door of the guest room and saw some of the kids playing board games. The rest had found crayons and paper and were drawing pictures. 

"How is everyone doing?" He asked. 

"We're having fun!" They all said in unison. 

"Well I'm glad" he smiled. He felt his tail being gently pulled on. He looked down to see a little girl trying to get his attention. It was the same shy mymble from before. 

"E-Excuse me Moomin" she murmured. 

"Oh! Hello dear, what's your name?" He asked. 

"I'm Mayley, I drew these for you, Snufkin, and Lilja" she held up three pictures, one of Snufkin, Lilja, and Moomin. 

"These are absolutely lovely, thank you, sweetheart. I'll hang them up on the icebox" he replied. 

"Can I come downstairs with you?" She asked. 

"Of course!" 

They both went downstairs. Mayley sat down on the sofa next to Snufkin. 

"Look at these drawings Mayley here did of us and Lilja," Moomin announced. 

"They're great, thank you Mayley" Snufkin spoke. 

"They're wonderful dear!" Mymble grinned. 

"Good job kiddo, maybe you can draw me later" Joxter commented. 

Mayley blushed and giggled "maybe…"

Moomin went to the kitchen and hung up the portraits with magnets. He sat back down again next to Snufkin on the left side. 

Lilja had been sleeping when she slowly opened her eyes and yawned. 

"Do you want to try holding her again Mymble? She's pretty calm right now" Joxter prompted.

"Ok, let's try again," she said. Joxter got up and carefully handed Lilja over to Mymble. 

Lilja didn't seem to mind and stared. 

"She's ok, she's not crying" Mymble grinned again. 

Lilja opened her little mouth and out came "moo" 

"Moo?" Everyone said in confusion. 

"Oh my goodness! Snuf! She said her first word!" Moomin stood, too excited to sit. 

Snufkin started purring. He smiled. 

"What does it mean though?" Mayley pondered aloud. "Has she ever seen a cow?" 

"No, never; there are no cows in Moominvalley" Moomin shook his head. 

Snufkin thumped his tail on the couch. He hummed as he was thinking. When suddenly he figured it out. "She's trying to say Moomin!" He realized. 

Everyone nodded and agreed with him. 

"That totally makes sense" Mayley commented. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I finished it guys. Also I love Mayley.


	4. Art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some art of Lilja.

Here's Lilja when she's older

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I like writing fics about people ending up with kids randomly? LOL. Also, I know it seems rather impossible to build a house in a week BUT JUST ROLL WITH IT OK. I hope you enjoyed it! I appreciate comments and kudos ^^


End file.
